


【蝙超/BS】一个有关于联盟顾问是否对联盟主席有偏见的探讨

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【蝙超/BS】一个有关于联盟顾问是否对联盟主席有偏见的探讨

瞭望塔会议过后，如同往常一样因为战损而被顾问数落了一通的联盟主席陷入沉思，并且得出了一个结论：联盟顾问蝙蝠侠可能看自己不顺眼。

虽说为瞭望塔出资的是布鲁斯·韦恩，但真正主持设计建造的，还是他们的联盟顾问蝙蝠侠。

他在瞭望塔中为每个人都细致的考虑过，比如亚瑟的水缸，闪电的零食柜子，戴安娜的冰淇淋机，可怜的超人却连想多吃几块阿福特供小甜饼都要蝙口夺食，抢的慢就没得吃了。

甚至在联盟创建之初，蝙蝠侠与其他联盟成员的相遇与初见都是好言好语。而和自己，打了一架就不说了，还差点反目成仇。更别说蝙蝠洞里的氪星人研究资料，以及全宇宙最丰富的氪石储量。克拉克毫不怀疑一旦自己又一丝一毫的出格举动，蝙蝠侠能瞬间拿出十个不同种类的超人限制方案。

怀着这样一种又酸又气的心情，超人抢走了蝙蝠侠盘子里的最后一块小甜饼后从会议桌前飘了出去。  
————————————————————————————

身为超人的工作不顺利，不代表日常的记者的工作就能风平浪静。克拉克被一脸怨气的佩里安排去韦恩集团的慈善酒会上采访他们的资助人—布鲁斯·韦恩。  
入夜的哥谭酒店顶层的宴会厅中，克拉克一眼看到了穿着黑丝绒的西装外套的布鲁斯，搭配着黑色丝绸马甲，连克拉克都不得不承认，他在人群中看起来的确熠熠生辉。这也让克拉克开始思考起自己的搭档蝙蝠侠是否也和自己一样有一个正常人身份，过着一份拯救世界之外的生活，而作为蝙蝠侠的对接人，布鲁斯韦恩是否清楚蝙蝠侠的私人身份，甚至有所交集呢。

克拉克定了定神，朝着布鲁斯走了过去。  
“韦恩先生，我是克拉克肯特，星球日报。”克拉克走上前去。  
布鲁斯看到克拉克后，轻车熟路的在旁边踩着高跟鞋的性感女郎脸颊上亲了一下，示意她暂时离开以便自己接受采访

“很多人将您对正义联盟的资助视为一种高尚的慈善行为，我想了解一下您对于诸位英雄的看法。” 克拉克推了推鼻梁上的眼镜提问道

克拉克在采访前假想过这位花花公子会给出一个什么样的答案。果不其然，布鲁斯语气轻佻冠冕堂皇的说了一大堆于赞美各位成员的的话，甚至还称赞了一番他们的相亲相爱，说到后面累了还端起旁边的香槟喝了一口对克拉克敷衍的笑笑，明显准备撂下他重回性感女郎的怀抱。  
“那么您对蝙蝠侠看超人不顺眼有什么样的看法呢？”

如果拿着这份大街上随便一份三流八卦小报都能找到的对正义联盟的评论回去，克拉克非常确信自己会被佩里骂出报社大门。于是克拉克的超级大脑背叛了主人，把他这几天纠结的问题面对这个花花公子脱口而出。虽然他在看到布鲁斯匪夷所思的眼神时已经开始后悔了，而哥谭王子并没有打算回答他，于是克拉克不得不硬着头皮继续解释。

“我采访过几次超人，和他有些熟悉，他说联盟顾问对他有些冷淡。”

布鲁斯震惊的样子仿佛克拉克在诋毁他的心上人。

“我支付了大部分…..蝙蝠侠传来的超人战损。”布鲁斯的语调有些提高，蓝色的眼睛里写满了匪夷所思。

“蝙蝠侠还搜集了大量氪石就是为了防止哪个反派拿着氪石去找那个不要命的傻大个。”  
克拉克一瞬间不知道自己是该先对布鲁斯称呼他为不要命的傻大个生气，还是先处理一下为什么自己会反感布鲁斯竟然如此了解蝙蝠侠。  
“韦恩先生，如果蝙蝠侠真的像您说过的那样。那又要怎么解释他在瞭望塔对超人冷眼相向？”克拉克有点安耐不住想和眼前这个人吵一架冲动。

“记者先生，如果你想有进一步的了解，关于为什么蝙蝠侠并没有亏待超人。请和我的秘书预约我的专访，好吗？”布鲁斯颇有些咬牙切齿，随后径直抛下小记者重回舞池。  
————————————————————————————

虽然布鲁斯十分惹人讨厌，但是昨天克拉克回到公寓中对着月光辗转反侧之即，不得不承认他说的是对的，蝙蝠侠真的没有亏待他，甚至说是对他有着毫无理由的偏爱也不为过。可这又引出了另一个问题，能了解蝙蝠这么清楚的人，克拉克根本不敢想布鲁斯到底和他是什么关系，更别说如果布鲁斯韦恩真的是蝙蝠侠的男朋友，昨天他还去对方面前抱怨了一番对方的男朋友。克拉克现在唯一庆幸的是自己的记者身份隐藏的足够好，即便蝙蝠侠真的来质问超人，他也能被这件事推到肯特记者的描述失误，冠冕堂皇的说不是超人说的，超人没有这么想。  
可今天的瞭望塔中，整整一天蝙蝠侠都黑着脸，这让克拉克有些后悔昨天的冲动。在人家男朋友面前告状，就算不被质问也已经足够尴尬了。他决定把自己就是那个记者的这件事对联盟成员隐瞒下去。  
“超人，我有些事情想要和你谈谈。”果不其然，蝙蝠侠在散会后叫住了克拉克。这令他浑身都开始僵硬了起来。

克拉克有些莫名奇妙的发现，蝙蝠侠似乎也有些疲惫。  
“你想从我这里得到什么，你都可以提出来，主席先生。没有必要和男朋友抱怨，再经由别人转述给我。”  
蝙蝠侠停顿了一下。  
“就像我从来无法阻止你抢走我的小甜饼。”说完这句话的蝙蝠侠看起来松了口气。  
这给了克拉克插话的机会。

“B，抱歉。不是，我哪里来的男朋友？”  
主席先生心若擂鼓，超级大脑迅速开始判断他究竟想从蝙蝠侠身上得到些什么。  
于是干柴烈火的两人在瞭望塔来了一发，由于在瞭望塔不得不时刻尽量保持战备状态，衣服甚至都没来得及脱干净。  
————————————————————————

如果不是因为和总裁先生的秘书约了专访，克拉克绝对不想在第二天早晨匆忙给了蝙蝠侠一个早安吻并且约了晚饭一起吃后就离开瞭望塔  
他自然也不会想要给布鲁斯韦恩好脸色，尤其是在他被引入办公室后，布鲁斯上下打量了一番他的穿着后明显露出了轻蔑的眼神。

“记者先生穿着打扮如此有乡土气息，想必是没有女朋友在身边照顾吧？”

“总裁先生戾气这么重，想必也是从未体会过真爱。”

两个人说话里都带着那么点趾高气扬的火药味，谁也不想给曾经的假想情敌好脸色。  
“我男朋友胸大腰细屁股翘，就不劳烦记者先生担心了。”布鲁斯在办公桌后的椅子上坐下来，翘起脚搭在办公桌上。  
“总裁先生有一句话说对了，我确实没有女朋友，只有一个会准备特制小甜饼的男朋友。以及我建议我们还是快点开始吧，我男朋友约我今晚在塞维尔餐厅吃饭，不知道您男朋友是否也这么体贴呢？”

克拉克对面的布鲁斯韦恩似乎在一瞬间愣住了，还把原本翘在桌上的双脚落回地上。整个人正襟危坐的看着克拉克。

“好吧，我承认你男朋友比我男朋友好。”布鲁斯韦恩说完，端起桌角的咖啡喝了一口  
这个动作莫名令克拉克感到熟悉，似乎和上次蝙蝠侠因为鲁莽出战以及巨额战损痛骂联盟主席一通之后，掩饰性的端起水杯的情形一模一样。  
沉默，是今晚的哥谭跨海大桥。

“既然您说我男朋友比您男朋友好，那看来您是对您男朋友不满意喽。”  
克拉克直接坐上桌子，翘起穿着靴子的脚踝从布鲁斯的小腿滑上去，轻轻点了点他的胯下，  
“那你觉得我怎么样？”  
布鲁斯伸手握住克拉克的脚踝，不想被挣脱开来。克拉克从桌子上飘下来，跨坐在韦恩总裁的大腿上，双手环抱搂住对方的脖子。  
“韦恩先生，我扯坏了你的衣服，是算在战损里呢，还是算在总裁先生的猎艳开销里？

“卡尔，你进来前锁门了吗？”

——END——


End file.
